Becoming Reality
by Ann4ever17
Summary: Samantha and Elizabeth are two best friends obsessed with TVD. They wake up after watching TVD season 2 and find they are transported to Mystic Falls at the beginning of season 2. Will they allow the events to go as they remember it or will there be changes along the way? -Season 2 events- -Multiple POV's-
1. Intro

**This is the first story like this that I've done where fangirls are transported into the TVD world. I know that there are similar stories out there, but I had this idea for a year.  
~ Originally I wasn't going to post this until the new year, but I got the first two chapters done, so I decided to post them before the end of 2012.**

**~ This chapter is more of an intro to Samantha and Elizabeth. It will include their views on the first three seasons of TVD. It took be a little bit longer than you'd think to write these first two chapters.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**General POV**_

_Samantha and Elizabeth were best friends since they were little. They did everything together and shared almost everything. Like any friends, they had their fair share of fights, but they always made up. Sometimes they would have playful fights, which would always make them laugh or just smile._

_They considered each other sisters. They weren't biological sisters, but they often acted like it. Elizabeth would be over at Samantha's house so many times that she had her own key and space for clothes._

_It was safe to say that Samantha and Elizabeth were as close as two non-related people could get, especially when they started watching The Vampire Diaries. Ever since then they would spend every thursday night in Samantha's living room with the lights off and the tv tuned into the show._

_At the beginning of season 1 they watched it in hopes that the guys would be hot. They were blown away by the bad boy Damon and the good boy Stefan. All throughout the first season Elizabeth became a member of Team Stefan while Samantha because a member of Team Damon. Elizabeth liked how Stefan was the good guy and Samantha like that Damon was the bad guy. It was safe to say that they had some arguments about who was hotter. Not to mention they also started to have debates about who was better for Elena by the end of the season._

_By the beginning of season 2 they stayed on their sides of Team Damon and Team Stefan. Despite being on opposite Salvatore sides, they would come together at times. When Katherine came into the picture, trying to break up Stefan and Elena, Samantha would want Stefan and Elena to make it through the tough times, even though she was a huge Delena fan. Elizabeth was a Stelena fan and she couldn't help but enjoy it when Samantha would betray her Delena side for Stelena. Sometimes they would go into debates that went on for at least an hour, at the most 3. They were always playful debates._

_By the middle of season 2 they were anxiously awaiting the end. They had been introduced to the new villain, Klaus. It was too early for them to decide if they liked him or not, but one thing was for sure. They both thought he was cute, from what they've seen._

_When Season 2 came to an end Elizabeth was still on Team Stefan, despite that he was going to the dark side. Samantha was deeper into Team Damon and Team Delena. They both wanted Stefan to turn back good and get away from Klaus._

_Season 3 of The Vampire Diaries changed the two of them. They remained best friends and still had an obsession over the show, but their teams slightly changed. Elizabeth started to become a combination of Team Stefan, Tyler, and Matt. Samantha became a combo of Team Damon, Klaus, and Kol. The two of them would often have little playful arguments about what Original was better and of course the question that they never stopped asking themselves. Who is better for Elena?_

_By the middle of Season 3, Samantha had moved on from Damon, but not completely. Samantha became a huge fan of Klaus, even though he was the villain. Elizabeth sort of liked Klaus, but mainly because of his accent. She didn't really like him as much as Samantha did, but that's because he brought out Stefan's ripper side and she didn't like it. Samantha on the other hand actually liked it, with the exception of when Stefan but people in danger just for revenge. Elizabeth started to dislike Stefan's dark side. Despite being on opposite side for Klaus, they could agree with one thing. They liked Klaroline. They don't know why they liked all the Klaus and Caroline scenes, but it was nice for them to see something other than the Damon/Elena/Stefan triangle. _

_When season three ended, they could not shut up about it. Samantha and Elizabeth kept talking about all the possibilities that could happen since Elena was in transition and Klaus was in Tyler's body. Samantha was going into full Delena mode since Elena would remember the moment that Elena was compelled to forget, while Elizabeth stayed faithful to Stelena. They would often go over multiple scenarios of what: would happen when the Originals would find out that Klaus isn't really dead, would happen when Elena would inevitably complete the transition, and a whole bunch of other stuff that they would talk about for hours._

* * *

Samantha and Elizabeth were in Samantha's bedroom getting ready for a Vampire Diaries marathon.  
"Season one, two, or three?" Samantha asked, holding the season's DVD's in her hands.  
"Well you'll go hormonal over season three." Elizabeth said, which made Samantha blush. Elizabeth would always describe Samantha's obsession with the show as 'hormonal'. "Season one Tyler is a jerk." Samantha slightly nodded.  
"And not to mention he doesn't show up in many episodes." Samantha said with a small smile towards Elizabeth, knowing that Liz was a fan of Tyler. "So that leaves season two." Samantha picked out the season two disc from her hand. She was a wiz with technology, so she was able to put all the episodes on one disc, for occasions such as this. "And my Nik shows up at the end." Samantha said with a smile as she put the season one and three discs away.  
"Yeah, only to kill Jules, Jenna, Elena, and by extension John." Sam rolled her eyes, even though Liz couldn't see it. "And he starts to turn Stefan evil."  
"That doesn't matter." She turned to Liz. "The season finale has the only shirtless Klaus scene so far, so that wipes out the bad things he does within the episodes before it." Liz just shook her head, knowing where the conversation was gonna go if she added anything. "I'll put the disc in and then I'll make some popcorn."  
"Don't forget the drinks."  
"You get the drinks. I'll get the popcorn."  
"But that would mean leaving your comfy bean bag chair." Liz moved her hands down the bean bag chair, showing how comfy it is.  
"Fine." Samantha said as she put the disc in the DVD player. "Then the next TVD marathon we have will be season three."  
"Season one and I'll pay for pizza."  
"Season three, you'll pay for pizza and I'll get a case of Monster." Liz smiled.  
"Deal." Samantha smiled in victory before going downstairs to make popcorn.

* * *

Ten minutes later, three bags of popcorn and multiple trips up and down the stairs, Samantha was finally bringing up a giant bowl of popcorn. She placed it right were both her and Elizabeth would be able to reach it. Before Samantha even started to press play, Liz took a handful of popcorn.  
"Save it for the marathon." Sam said to her.  
"Just press play." Liz said with a mouth full of popcorn. Sam rolled her eyes before taking a couple of pieces of popcorn and pressing play.  
"Remember, we only get up if we need to go to the bathroom." Samantha said, which made Liz roll her eyes.  
"Or if there is a part that we've seen one too many times and we know it by heart." Liz said just as it started to say '_Previously on The Vampire Diaries'  
_"But I know everything by heart and I still sit through entire episodes, paying attention to nothing else."  
"Like I said, 'hormonal'.' Liz said in a singing voice. Samantha playfully hit her with the pillow that was on her bed.  
"Now sush, Damon's kissing Katherine." Sam said when she saw the scene playing in the intro. "Jeremy don't take the pills."  
"He can't hear you."  
"Shh." Samantha shushed Liz just as the episode actually started.

* * *

Almost twenty hours later Samantha and Elizabeth were nearing the end of season two. They took a break half way through to have a meal and make more popcorn. When they took a break for the meal, all they talked about what happened in the first half of the season. They would talk with their mouths full, just to save time. When they were done eating, they just left the dirty dishes in the kitchen, because they didn't want to take time away from their marathon.

Elizabeth was now using the bean bag chair as a pillow, but she was facing the TV. If she didn't give into her sleep, she would be watching the season finale. Although she was playing the season in her head, but there was one difference. She was inserted.

Samantha gave into her sleep a few minutes after Elizabeth did. She was still in a position to where she could watch the finale, if she had her eyes open. Sam was doing the same thing that Elizabeth was doing. She was replaying season two in her head, but with a self insertion. Samantha had this thing where if she would watch a show before falling asleep, her dreams would be based from that.

On the TV screen, the scene was playing where Klaus let a girl run for Stefan to chase.  
"Stefan don't." Elizabeth said in her sleep. That was just when Stefan plunged his fangs into the girl. After the next scene, where Jeremy starts to see the ghosts of Anna and Vicki, the credits started to roll. When they were done the TV screen became a pure white, like something could have gone wrong. Both Elizabeth and Samantha were in deep sleep so they didn't notice. The white lite from the TV started to get bigger, like it was swallowing the whole room. Soon enough, Elizabeth and Samantha were enveloped in the white light.

* * *

**~ There are still some things that I'm trying to figure out for the story. Things like '_What would happen if they died in the TVD world?'_ and '_Should I make them develop any sort of power?'_.  
~ There are some things that I have decided to put into the story, that will be able to see in the next chapter. There are also some things that you will have to wait for, hopefully not long.**

**~ I would like to know your thoughts on this chapter before you read the second one. The second chapter will be the events of 2.01 '_The Return'_. I should be posting it within an hour of this chapter.**

**~ I am not exactly sure when the next chapter will be up. The next time I update, I will try to upload two chapters, or at least be done with one and halfway done with the other. I will do my best to try and update after I finish my story '_Deep Within', _which should be done before the end of next month.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	2. The Return

**~ I wanted to write the second chapter before I posted the story. It took me a little while to write this chapter, mainly because I was focusing on my other stories.  
~ I decided to make this longer than my other stories, mainly so I can fit the whole episode in one chapter.**

**~ In this chapter, Samantha and Elizabeth discover what they always thought was impossible. You will get to see most of their reaction, but more of their reaction will happen in the chapter for '_Brave New World'_.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Samantha's POV**_

The sun shined in, making it harder for me to continue sleeping. I started to open my eyes, but I turned my head so my eyes wouldn't be introduced to the sun so early. When I became more alert, I could see Elizabeth still sleeping on the floor. I knew she fell asleep before me, but I thought that she would have woken up before me.

I brought the pillow from underneath me and I hit her head with it.  
"Wake up." I said before I hit with the pillow again.  
"What time is it?" She asked in a tired moan.  
"I don't know, but the suns up so..." I slid off my bed as she moved into a sitting position. "I'm going to make some coffee."  
"Can you spike mine a little?" I rolled my eyes.  
"Only for you." I gave her a smile as I walked down the stairs.

As I started the coffee I started to get a strange feeling. It was like something wasn't right. I didn't know what it was, but I shook it off. As Elizabeth started to walk down the stairs, I walked towards the front door to get the paper. I opened the door, picked up the paper and closed the door behind me.

I held the paper in my hand, not looking at it until I was in the kitchen. When my eyes looked at the paper, I froze. '_It can't be'_ I thought in disbelief. '_There is no way that it's possible' _My eyes never moved from the front page. They kept going back and forth, reading it in disbelief.

_**Elizabeth's POV  
**_

As I walked into the kitchen, Samantha was walking in with the paper.  
"I don't know why we get that, we never read it anyway." I said to her as I shifted through the refrigerator for chocolate milk. After a few minutes of searching, I decided to give up. "We need more chocolate milk." I said as I closed the door before seeing the look on her face. "What is it?"I curiously asked before walking next to her. My eyes widened when I saw the front page of the paper. '_Mystic Falls Press'_.  
"How?" Samantha asked me.  
"I don't know." I said before looking at the date. '_February 26th 2010' "_Somebody has to be playing a joke on us." I said, trying to find an explanation.  
"Who would do that?" Sam asked me.  
"Um..." Truth is, I couldn't think of anyone.  
"Maybe it's like one of the fanfictions I've read."  
"Oh, please." I said before taking the paper from her hands. "This has to be a fake." I held up the paper.  
"Not if you really think about it." She tossed the paper onto the table. "We had a TVD marathon. The date that the first episode takes place is February 26th of 2010. We are both major fans of the show and nobody is playing a joke on us, the only explanation is that we somehow we got transported into the TVD world."  
"As much as I would love that to be true, how would it have happened?"  
"Who cares?" Sam asked with a small smile. "I can finally see Klaus in person." I couldn't help but roll my eyes.  
"Of course you would think about him. What about the things that happen in season 2? If what you are saying is true and we really have been transported into TVD, we could stop the unnecessary deaths." I could see some gears move in her head. "We can stop Damon from getting heart broken by Katherine, we can stop Jenna's death, Caroline turning into a vampire, Jeremy coming back to life with Bonnie's magic..."  
"Wait a minute." She said, interrupting me. "You are thinking about the things that we could stop, that are necessary for season 3 and you're not focusing on the possibility of having a relationship with Damon?"  
"We still don't know if we are really in the TVD world." Samantha let out a sigh.  
"Okay... well then the only way to know for sure is to check out the Lockwood mansion later." She gave me a small smile. "We both know there will be three vamps and a werewolf there later."  
"Okay." I said in defeat.

* * *

_**Samantha's POV**_

Elizabeth and I were in Mystic Falls. YES! It was something I always wanted to happen but I knew it would actually happen. I looked at the paper and couldn't believe that it was was Mystic Falls paper. '_Tyler's dad died'_ I couldn't help but think. If the date on the paper was right, then it would have happened last night. Damon also would have kissed Katherine, thinking she was Elena.  
"There are a lot of things we could do." I said out loud. "But we have to stay alive."  
"Or become the undead." Liz whispered in my ear. "Ooooooooooo." I playfully slapped her.  
"You know what I mean." I said to her as she got a cup of water. "We have to stay human."  
"You've been wanting to be a vampire ever since you seen twilight, and you're just going to give up on it when the opportunity is right in front of you?" I let out a sigh.  
"We don't even know if what would happen if something happens to us and there is a slight possibility that we aren't even in TVD world."  
"You are just nervous about running into Damon."  
"No." She gave me an '_are you kidding?_' look. "Maybe a little, but if you think about it there are a lot of things that could happen if we die. I should know, I'm the one that read fanfictions about this situation. If we die, it's possible we could come back as we are now, we could actually die, we could be brought back to our world, the list goes on."  
"Okay, so let's just eat, change from our clothes, and go to the Lockwood mansion. If we see everyone there and there is no camera crew, we are in TVD world. Plain and simple." Elizabeth smiled before grabbing a banana off of the table.  
"All I have to do is change." I rolled my eyes as she walked towards the stairs.

* * *

Elizabeth and I were now on our way to the Lockwood mansion. I don't know about her, but the closer we got, the more nervous I got. If we were seeing things, then we would have a good laugh about this later. If we were 100% for real in TVD world, then I would be meeting Damon and in three months Klaus. I know how Damon was feeling in the beginning of season 2, so he would be in a sensitive place. Although I did like him at the beginning of season 2, if this was indeed TVD world, then it's not as good.

"Can you please turn your music higher?" I asked Elizabeth sarcastically. Her music was so loud, that I could hear it through her headphones.  
"I didn't know you could hear it." She said when she took out one of the buds.  
"That's because you almost always listen to your music that loud and never hear anything else." I said to her as we continued to walk.  
"But I heard you."  
"That's because I'm awesome." I said with a smile.  
"Says who?"  
"Hey." I gave her a playful slap. "I say I'm awesome."  
"That doesn't count."  
"Fine. Then the next time you say you're awesome, it won't count."  
"Whatever." She said, which made me smile. Out the corner of my eye I could see her stuffing her Ipod in her pants pocket. "Do you think they're here yet?" She asked me, in almost a whisper.  
"You know whispering doesn't help if they are." I said back. "I don't know. 'D' was the first one here, then 'M', 'B', 'S', and then 'E' and 'J'."  
"Umm... I'm confused."  
"I referred to them by the first letter of their names."  
"If you are, then what about Kitty?"  
"Kitty?"  
"Kitty Kat." She said when I looked at her. When she said 'Kat' and her expression, I knew she meant Katherine.  
"Around the same time as 'D'." I was going to say something else, but then I noticed that we were standing in front of the mansion. I took in a deep breath and let it out. "Come on Liz." I said before walking towards the stairs. "Do you think..." I was about to ask her if one of the characters would be here, but then I saw one out the corner of my eyes. "Nevermind." I said when I saw him.  
"Do I think what?" She asked.  
"Just look. About 2 o'clock."

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

It took me a second, but I realized what she meant. I looked in the direction and saw him. '_Oh, my gosh'_ I thought, knowing that if I said it outloud, he could hear me. Every inch of my body wanted to run up and hug him, but it would even go towards him. We slowly walked up the stairs and I could feel my heart beat fast.  
"I swear I'm going to have a heart attack." I said in a whisper as we stood on the porch.  
"You're far too young for that." Samantha said to me.  
"Isabella." Damon said when he stood in front of us. He was looking at me slightly surprised. "Alexandra." He said when he looked at Samantha.  
"We aren't them." I said to him, which brought his attention to me. "I'm Elizabeth and that's Samantha."  
"What's your name?" Samantha asked, even though we already knew. After a moment of looking between us, Damon began to speak.  
"Damon. Damon Salvatore." He took Samantha's hand and kissed the back of it. Then he did the same with me. When his lips touched the back of my hand, I couldn't help but blush. I never thought that in real life, he would be touching my hand, let alone kissing it.  
"Let's go in Elizabeth." Samantha said before we walked into the mansion.

_**Samantha's POV**_

I made sure Elizabeth and I were outside of the Lockwood mansion. While we tried to find the spot where Katherine would later be, we ran into Tyler. We introduced ourselves as people who just moved into town. He seemed to buy it, which we were glad for. I could tell that Elizabeth wanted to flirt with him, but it wasn't the time or place to do that.  
"I can't believe he touched our hands." Elizabeth said in a loud whisper. I couldn't help but look on the back of my hand and I thought I could still feel his lips on the back of my hand. "Samantha." I snapped out of my thoughts before looking at her.  
"Sorry." I said with a small smile before looking out towards the trees. "Why did he call us 'Alexandra' and 'Isabella'?" I asked after a minute.  
"I don't know." Elizabeth said to me. "Do you think it's possible that we're..."  
"No." I said, knowing that she was more than likely going to say 'doppelgangers'. "It can't be." I said as I turned towards her. "The only people that could be it are..." I looked behind her and saw Katherine. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Elizabeth look at me before turning around.  
"I've been looking for you two everywhere." Katherine said, pretending to be Elena. Elizabeth and I looked at each other, giving knowing glances. "Where have you been?"  
"Just talking with Damon." Elizabeth said. '_Katherine can probably tell that we're human'_ I thought.  
"So, Elena," I said, playing along ", is Stefan here yet?"  
"Not yet." She said with fake sadness. "I think he might be upset."  
"Why?" Elizabeth asked just as Bonnie walked up behind Katherine.  
"Damon drives me crazy." Bonnie said, which made Katherine turn around.  
"Who doesn't he drive crazy?" Elizabeth said, which made me elbow her. "Ow." She said before I gave her a look.  
"We just have to go." I said, before dragging Elizabeth with me.

* * *

We only spend a few minutes at the Lockwood mansion after Bonnie showed up by Katherine. After we decided to go to the Grill, wanting to see the inside.  
"This is unbelievable." Elizabeth said as we sat in the Grill. "We dreamed of this since we started to watch the show. I wanted to lay one on him."  
" 'Lizabeth!" I said. It was always like her to say stuff like that. "If you wanted to, why didn't you?"  
"I don't know." She said as the food arrived. "I think I was to scared."  
"Really?" I couldn't help but ask with a smile. "I was so nervous. I swear my heart was going a million mile a minute."  
"Like all the other times you've seen him."  
"That was only on TV and plus he's kinda hotter in person."  
"Kinda?" She asked in disbelief. I almost always got shy when it came to what I thought of people in real life.  
"Okay, a lot hotter." Liz smiled. "I totally blushed when he kissed the back of my hand."  
"You're not the only one." I couldn't help but look around, trying to make sure there were no vampires that could hear us.  
"Do you think that we shouldn't talk about it where they could hear us?"  
"Then we'll wait until we get home."  
"Party pooper."  
"Hey, you don't want strangers to look at you when you start to squeal at the thought of his hotness, do you?" Elizabeth didn't say anything, but she blushed. "I thought so." I smiled before taking a sip from my soda. That's when I noticed that she was taking pickles off of her cheezburger. "You don't like pickles?" I took one of her pickles. "What's wrong with you?" I couldn't help but smile, remembering that Damon had asked and done the same thing with Elena.  
"You just had to use that quote, didn't you?"  
"Yes. Yes I did." I couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

The rest of the day went fast. After the Grill we just went back to my house, which I guess was our house. In retrospect, I guess that it was a good idea to make the spare bedroom a room for her for the days that she would stay over. She would always come over, so she basically moved into the room, but also had her room at her house. Elizabeth had gone to sleep when the sun set, which was strange because she would usually stay up until three in the morning. I couldn't sleep.

I tried to sit still and watch TV, but I couldn't. My body wouldn't even stay still for a second, so I ended up cleaning, which I never did. It was the only thing I could do, besides playing the Nintendo Wii we had in the living room. I decided to semi-blast Adam Lambert off my Ipod touch. It helped to make cleaning seem less boring.

After, what seemed like a day, my body started to relax. I had stopped my music and put my Ipod back into my pocket. It was already dark out, which made me start to think about what Damon would be doing. He would have gone to the boarding house to find Katherine, who will break his heart after a make-out session. Then he would have gone to Elena's and then breaking Jeremy's neck, killing him for the first time. He would come back alive because he's wearing the ring that John would have given him, but Damon wouldn't have known that. Elena would start hating him because he did it while he was drunk. I let out a sigh, slightly hoping that it wouldn't happen, but I knew it would.

I was about to go upstairs for the night when the doorbell rang. When I opened it, it would be an understatement to say that I was surprised.  
"Damon." I said when I saw him on the other side. "How did you find out where we live?"  
"You taught me your tricks Alexandra." He said and I knew he was drunk.  
"I'm not Alexandra, Damon. I'm Samantha Pierce." I said.  
"At least change your last name." He said, which couldn't help but make me think. '_Is Alexandra a petrova doppelganger?'_  
"You're drunk." I said before he took a step forward. He tried to step in the house, but was stopped by the invisible barrier that stops vampires to enter a house that they have not been invited in. "And I'm not going to let you in while you're drunk." He looked at me with a drunken surprised state. '_I think I'm going to regret this'_ I thought before speaking again. "Come back tomorrow when you're sober. Then Elizabeth and I will talk with you." I closed and locked the door before I let out a deep breath. '_I cannot believe that that just happened'_ I thought. I just talked to Damon face to face and didn't let him in. Everytime I imagined him, showing up at my doorstep, I always invited him in. I never imagined him showing up at my door drunk though. Damon was more than likely going to stay there, so I walked up the stairs.

As I walked into my room, I knew that Damon could hear me if he was still there. I let out a sigh as I sat on my bed. '_How can this all be real?'_ I asked myself. I've spoken with Damon, Tyler, and Katherine and not to mention I've seen Bonnie. There was a part of me that kept telling me that this was fake, that it was all a dream, but there was another part of me that was telling me that this was all real. I've read about these situations, sure it was fanfiction, but that's the only thing I can go to in this situation. I laid my head onto my pillow and stared at my ceiling. '_It's different than how I imagined'_ I thought before closing my eyes. '_What if I wake up and find out it's not real?'_ I couldn't help but think.  
"Please be real." I ended up whispering to the night as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**~ It took me a month or two (about) to write this chapter in between my other stories.**

**~ I wanted to make the episode into one chapter, which usually takes longer to write. Usually when a chapter that I'm typing reaches about 2,000 words (which seems like a lot, but at the same time it's not). The length of this chapter, isn't even the longest I've typed, but it seems like it because of how long I was working on it.**

**~ This is the only story that I will be doing first person POV for two OC's. Some of you might have read '_The Salvatore Sister'_which also has Elizabeth, but as Stefan's older twin sister. This is a different version of her and hopefully people will like her. This is the first time I'm writing for Samantha. Originally I was going to write her in a story where she is a vampire hunter, but I didn't feel that want to come out. Hopefully you will like both Samantha and Elizabeth, but I wouldn't blame you if you eventually take sides.**

**~ So, Damon called Samantha '_Alexandra'_ and Elizabeth '_Isabella'_. Who do you think they are? Do you think something happened to them? What reaction do you think the gang (Stefan, Damon, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie & Jeremy) will have if they were to find out that Samantha and Elizabeth know some stuff that has happened and things that will happen?**

**~ I am going to update '_Things Change'_ tonight and '_Into the Darkness' _sometime this week.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	3. Brave New World Part 1

******~ Basically two months before an update, but I hope that you don't mind too much with this chapter.  
~ I was going to have the whole episode in this chapter, but I wanted to get this up and with what else I have planned, the next chapter should be just as long.**

**~ I know that I will eventually say this again, but I'm going to say it now. If the story gets enough reviews and is well received, I will go into season 3. Samantha and Elizabeth know all the events up until the season 3 finale... but if it does to go to season 3... and it does well enough, I might even go into season 4.**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**~Elizabeth's POV~**_

I was laying on my bed, not wanting to get up. Everything that happened seemed like a really good dream. For some reason I felt tired. I blindly reached for my phone as I slowly started to open my eyes. _'6:32 am_'  
"Ugh." I groan before sitting up. Usually, I sleep longer, but I usually don't sleep until three in the morning. '_Maybe I should make breakfast'_ I thought. That basically included any left overs, cereal, or waffles using the waffle maker. I slowly made my way to the dresser and rummaged through it, trying to find something to wear. After a while I found a black skirt and a red Tshirt. I couldn't help but wonder if what happened yesterday was a dream. There was no way that it could have been real, right? Samantha and I both always thought about what would happen if TVD was real life. '_Maybe I'm in shock'_ I thought. We have been talking about it non-stop because season four was going to start, but if we were really in TVD, then what would happen? And what was with Damon calling us 'Alexandra' and 'Isabella'? I let out a sigh before getting ready for a shower.

* * *

_**~Samantha's POV~  
**_  
I slowly started to open my eyes. The events of yesterday replayed themselves in my head. There was no doubt that it had actually happened. I could have just been thinking that because I love vampire diaries so much, but I just knew it was real. I decided to slowly get out of my bed, but then I sneezed.  
"Oh, great." I said when I realized that I am probably getting a cold.  
"Don't get me sick." Elizabeth said as she stood at my doorway. I just gave her a small smile before rolling my eyes.  
"I'll get you sick if I want to get you sick." I said to her before getting out of my bed and sneezing again.  
"There's a mess in the kitchen."  
"What did you do now?" I groaned.  
"Why do you always assume the messes are because of me?" I gave her an '_are you kidding?'_ look.  
"Have you seen your room?"  
"Hey, my room's not messy. It's like a museum, where everything is on display." I shook my head in disbelief.  
"Whatever." I said with a small smile before going to my dresser. "What's the mess in the kitchen?"  
"I attempted to make waffles with the waffle iron and long story short, I ended up making cereal."  
"I knew the mess was your fault."  
"And your so perfect?" Elizabeth challenged me.  
"At least I can walk in my room without stepping on anything." Elizabeth stepped to my side and playfully slapped me. I playfully slapped her back before hurrying into the bathroom, where she couldn't get me. I closed the door and locked it so she couldn't get me.  
"Cheater." She said from the other side of the door. "I'll get you later." She said before I heard footsteps walking away. There was a moment when I thought about going back out for my Ipod, but she could be trying to fool me so I decided against it before taking a shower.

* * *

_**~Elizabeth's POV~**_

I walked into my room and looked around. '_So what if a lot of my stuff is on the floor?'_ I asked myself. I decided to pick up a few things off my floor, just to make a little difference. There was something on my wall that caught my eye, an empty space. '_My poster of Damon should be there'_ I thought. It was just an empty space. '_Where did it go?'_ Posters can't just disappear by themselves. I looked around and also saw that my TVD calendar was gone. '_They were here last night'_ I thought as I began to get more curious. I hurried to my closed and looked through it. '_They're gone'_ I thought when I failed to find my TVD T-shirts.  
"They were my favorite shirts." I said out loud in a whisper before looking at my jewelry. My locket was still there, which was a poor replica of Elena's (well, technically Rebecca's) necklace. The replicas of the Salvatore's rings were still there, but they were different. Instead of the 'S' and 'D' in them, they both had an 'E'. '_For Elizabeth'_ I thought as I looked at it. My hand went to my neck and I realized I was still wearing the necklace that I fell asleep with on. I looked in the mirror and noticed that it looked exactly the same. The 'S' was still in the middle and it still opened and closed like before. '_That's weird'_ I thought. '_If the other things are different, then why is this the same?'_  
"I'll ask her later." I said out loud. Samantha would have an answer, even if she doesn't exactly know what's going on herself.

* * *

_**~Samantha's POV~  
**_  
I walked down the stairs wearing jeans and one of my favorite Tshirts that said '_Forget Princess, I want to be a vampire'_. It was true for me after I developed a slight obsession with fictional vampires, mainly the ones from the Buffy era on. The ones before buffy were okay, but I wasn't too fond about the effects. Elizabeth also had a slight obsession with vampires, but mainly those from Vampire Diaries and Twilight. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I sneezed.  
"Yay, I'm not alone." Elizabeth said from the couch in the living room. I smiled at her before she held up the paper. "We're not in Kansas anymore toto."  
"This isn't the Wizard of Oz and I'm not a tiny puppy." I said when I took the paper from her. The top of it said '_Mystic Falls Press'_ just like yesterday's paper. "I knew what happened yesterday was real." I said before tossing the paper onto the couch.  
"You're smart, right?" Elizabeth asked and I just gave her a look.  
"I'm not sure." I said sarcastically. "I would hope I am."  
"You know more about our situation more than me." I gave Elizabeth a small nod. "Why would my vampire diaries stuff be missing from my room?"  
"Mmm, let me think about that for a second." I sincerely said to her. "So we are in TVD world," I thought out loud as I began to pace", and it's the beginning of season two. If it's anything like I've read... then maybe, and this is just a guess..." I stopped pacing and looked at Liz. "Everything related to the world we now live in disappeared."  
"What about my necklace?" She brought her hand up to her neck. "This TVD related. How come it didn't disappear?"  
"Let me check something." I said before taking my Ipod out my pocket. I kept it on me wherever I went and most of the time I even slept with it. All the music that came from 2012 was still on it, even though it was 2010 for us. I didn't spend much time looking at the music before going straight to the videos. "Everything on us must have been unaffected." I thought out loud when I noticed that the TVD episodes I had on my Ipod were still there. "Aren't you glad I'm a genius?" I asked checking something else on my Ipod.  
"What?" Elizabeth asked when I had a smile as big as the cheshire cat's from Alice in Wonderland.  
"My pictures of Nik are still on here." I turned my Ipod around and showed Elizabeth, who shook her head.  
"Of course you'd smile about that." She said as I turned my Ipod around and sneezed.  
"Oh, no."  
"What?"  
"I sneezed on his beautiful british face." I said before going to the kitchen to get a tissue. Elizabeth let out a sigh.  
"Sometimes I don't think I know you." Elizabeth said to me as I wiped the screen.  
"And sometimes I don't know you either." I said to her before slipping my Ipod into my pocket. "So, your mess in the kitchen..."  
"Can you clean it... please?" I let out a sigh.  
"Only if you let me use that TV all day." I pointed to the TV in the living room. "And you get me sodas."  
"Why would I get you sodas?"  
"Because I'm sick." I faked a cough and I heard her chuckle.  
"Then why are you going to clean up my mess?"  
"That's a good point." I gave her a smirk before laying on the couch. "When a person is sick, they should just watch TV all day." I grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV.  
"Don't make me clean up my own mess." Elizabeth groaned. "If you clean up my mess, I'll be your best friend."  
"But I thought you already were my best friend." We both smirked.  
"That was just a clever lie." Elizabeth smirked. "And you easily fell for it."  
"Don't be nice to me then." I said. "I won't clean up your mess."  
"But I thought we were best friends."  
"I thought you said you weren't my best friend."  
"I'll be your best friend if you clean up my mess." Elizabeth gave me a puppy face. "Please." She said in a baby voice which made me let out a sigh. "I won't interrupt you if you watch Doctor Who."  
"Because you will watch it with me." I said to her.  
"So you'll clean my mess?"  
"Well, I have to go in the kitchen anyway to make something to eat." I said before getting off the couch and walking into the kitchen.  
"Thank you bestie." Elizabeth said.  
"Just remember this the next time I want you to do something for me." I said before I started to clean up her mess.

* * *

I had made myself a basic breakfast after cleaning up Elizabeth's mess. We both declared me sick because I kept sneezing. I was laying on the couch, covered up with a blanket while watching Doctor Who. The main reason I watched the show was for the British accent, which I wanted to learn because of Klaus. The other reasons are because I found it funny, interesting and for David Tennant, who plays the 10th regeneration of the Doctor. Elizabeth only watched it because I would watch it in the living room and I wouldn't change what I was watching. She was on one of the chairs watching it while she also played sims on her laptop. I knew she had a slot on there where she made herself married to Damon and she was going to name every child after someone else in TVD. It was funny when she named their first son Stefan.  
"Where do you buy the plasma fruit?" She asked me.  
"Have a vampire sim go to the grocery store." I said with a British accent, which I often used while watching Doctor Who. My eyes never left the TV screen. "Now... shh. They are about to get attacked by a christmas tree." I said before sneezing. I had been watching Doctor Who for almost three hours and had finished up season one, for about the third time. Season two started with a christmas special, which was what we were watching.

There was a knock on the door, but I didn't move.  
"Get the door." I said, still not taking my eyes off the TV.  
"No, you get it." Elizabeth said.  
"I'll sneeze on you." I said, trying to threaten her, momentary looking away from the TV.  
"Okay, fine." She said in defeat before placing her laptop on the coffee table in front of the couch and getting up to answer the door. I reached for my soda, which was also placed on the coffee table. "Um... Sammy?"  
"What? One of my favorite parts of the episode is about to happen."  
"You should really see who's at the door." I rolled my eyes before hitting the pause button. When I looked I actually couldn't believe it.  
"Damon." His name slipped out of my mouth with my normal accent when I saw his perfect blue eyes.  
"Samantha." He said, slightly smirking.  
"At least you got my name right this time." I said to him.  
"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked and I looked to Elizabeth.  
"Should we?"  
"You know..."  
"Come in." I said to Damon before Elizabeth could finish. "You can tell us about Isabella and Alexandra." He stepped into the house before Elizabeth closed the door behind him. "You implied that last night Alexandra's last name was Pierce. Does that make her any relation to Katherine?"  
"And what about Isabella?" Elizabeth asked.  
"You two sure have a lot of questions." Damon said before comfortably sitting down in the chair that was across from the one Elizabeth had been sitting in. "Isabella and Alexandra were Katherine's cousins."  
"So they're from the Petrova family?" I couldn't help but ask. I knew that he knew about Katherine's real name was Katerina Petrova.  
"Yep." He said before sitting straighter in the chair. "How do you even know about Katherine?" He asked me, which made me look at Elizabeth. She was probably thinking the same thing I was, that Damon wouldn't believe us if we know everything because it was a TV show.  
"You could say that we're sort of experts about the supernatural." I said.  
"We know when you and your brother were turned, when Katherine was turned, that at one point you hooked up with Mary Porter..." Elizabeth started to say.  
"That you met Sage in 1912, you killed Lexi on Stefan's birthday and even that you killed Jeremy last night." I added to what Elizabeth was saying. "And assuming that it's already happened, we know that you are the head of the town council."  
"How do you know about all that?" Damon asked.  
"We're sort of... "  
"Psychic." Elizabeth finished for me.  
"No way." Damon said. "No such thing."  
"Next thing you know you'll be saying that about werewolves." Elizabeth said and I held back a smirk. Damon looked unconvinced, but I figured that he would ask us to prove it in some way.  
"If you really are psychic, then why is Katherine back in Mystic Falls?" Damon asked, which made me look at Elizabeth. We couldn't tell him that she was here for the moonstone, Elena, and Caroline since they would know she's a vampire by the night.  
"We can't really tell you the specifics, but you'll find out in a month. Give or take a few days." I said before I sneezed.  
"However we can say that you will have three surprises at the carnival tonight." Elizabeth said to him.  
"'Lizabeth," I said to her ", get me a new soda." She gave me an '_are you kidding?'_ look. "I'm too lazy to get up and get myself a refill."  
"Fine." Elizabeth said without me saying anything because she knew I wasn't going to give up. I handed her my empty soda before she went into the kitchen. I un-paused Doctor Who, even if it was going to be for a few seconds.  
"What is that?" Damon asked.  
"You shouldn't have asked that." Elizabeth said from the kitchen.  
"It's Doctor Who." I said. "How can you not know about it? You've been around for over 100 years and you don't know what Doctor Who is? Besides it's British. What's not to like about it?"  
"That explains why you like the other British thing." Elizabeth said as she brought me the soda. I knew she meant Klaus.  
"Oh, shut up." I said before throwing the pillow at her. She dodged it, without even spilling the soda.  
"You're welcome." Elizabeth said as she handed the soda to me. I ended up re-pausing the episode, mainly because I missed a part that I liked. "You should get to your house before Stefan gets home." She said to Damon as I took a sip of the soda. "You guys should have that conversation."  
"Make sure to ask him if the forest animals will band together and fight back." I said with a small smile. When Damon said that in the episode, it was one of my favorite scenes from the whole episode.  
"We'll see you at the carnival tonight." Elizabeth said before I sneezed.  
"I'm just allergic to Elizabeth." I said to Damon, even though I was joking. Elizabeth threw the pillow back at me. "Gee, thanks." I said to her before Damon stood up.  
"Maybe it's best if Stefan finds out about us himself." Elizabeth said. "It'll be a good surprise." Damon just smirked at Elizabeth before walking out of the house.  
"Well, that was interesting." I said to her. "Why are we going to the carnival?"  
"Why not?" She asked. "Besides, we've never not been to a carnival."  
"I just want to watch this episode and maybe watch a few more."  
"Nerd." Elizabeth said with a fake cough.  
"I know." I said with a smirk before re-winding the episode to just before Damon arrived.

* * *

**~ As the story progresses, you'll definitely see more Doctor Who references, mainly because Samantha's obsession with it. Samantha and Elizabeth will also be quoting future (up to the end of season 3) and past episodes of Vampire Diaries... mainly because they won't be able to help themselves.**

**~ The necklaces that they have are the replicas that you can get at Hot Topic (if you are lucky) or over Ebay. Because they are huge, obsessive fans... they have replicas of almost everything that they've seen on the show  
****~ This story will mainly be a Tyler/Elizabeth/Damon/Samantha/Klaus... although there might be some Elizabeth/Jeremy, but that all depends on where it goes from here.**

**~ I would love to read your reactions on this chapter and your thoughts of where things might possibly go.**

**~ I hope you check out my other stories as well as a new version of an old poll on my profile.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	4. Brave New World Part 2

******~ It took me a little longer than I thought to get this chapter out, mainly because there was only one review on the last chapter and it really wasn't the best review. I know this is going to sound repetitive by the end of the chapter, but if you like this story please review to let me know. If you don't like it, don't review.**

_Guest: *sarcastically* Really? I had no idea, please tell me more. If you don't like the story, you can always stop reading it. Besides, you can't really tell if a story is good or bad just from the first three chapters. Of course there are going to be similar stories out there and besides, saying 'no offence' automatically applies that you are going to say something bad... that never helps anyone when they read or hear what you are going to say._

**~ I can say that the chapters are going to get better (if you don't like how they are now). The only way that will happen is if you review and tell me what you think. In my mind I think the story is okay so far, but that's not what it seems to me by the lack of reviews. **

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Samantha's POV  
**_  
After Damon left, Elizabeth and I started to really soak in the fact that we were in Mystic Falls. It had only been a day, so I guess we were still in shock. I made a pizza before we left for the carnival. Elizabeth had changed into a pair of jean shorts and a red tank top to match the red fake streaks that she put in her hair. I kept my clothes the same, but put on a light jacket to cover up the '_I want to be a vampire'_ part of my shirt.  
"I'm going to play some games." I said to Elizabeth, but she didn't let me leave.  
"Caroline's out there." She warned me just before I sneezed.  
"I know." I said with calmness that surprised me. "But I want to play some games and that means you can go find Damon. Hopefully before he threatens Jeremy."  
"But you like him to." Elizabeth said, trying to beg me to stay with her.  
"Yeah, but I'm going to try to take my chances and wait two months for Nik." I said with a smile. "The more time we spend here, the less of a chance you can get to Damon before he gets to Jeremy." I said with a small smile before walking away.

* * *

_**Elizabeth's POV  
**_  
I looked around the carnival, trying to find Damon without being obvious after Samantha left to play some games. Samantha and I both knew that Damon would find out that John gave Jeremy his ring when he finds Jeremy eating some popcorn. Since I knew that Damon would eventually bump into Jeremy, I was technically really looking for the both of them. Out the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Jeremy. I started walking towards him to notice that it was him. '_Just like the episode'_ I thought when I saw him starting to buy popcorn.  
"Hi." I said, almost shyly to Jeremy.  
"Hey." He said before popping some popcorn into his mouth. I bought some popcorn, but Jeremey stayed a few feet from me.  
"Jeremy, it's so good to see you alive." I heard Damon say. '_Here we go'_ I thought, knowing what was going to happen.  
"Aren't you a little old for a high school carnival?" Jeremy asked Damon.  
"He's a hundred and fifty years too old." I said as Damon took some popcorn from me. It wouldn't surprise Damon that I knew, but I knew it would surprise Jeremy. I knew that it was supposed to be Damon's line, but I couldn't help myself.  
"You know I could blow the whole lid off this thing by telling someone what you really are." Jeremy said to Damon and I knew it was different. When Damon put his arm over Jeremy's shoulder and started to pull him off to the side, I couldn't help but smile. This was one of me and Samantha's favorite scenes in the episode.  
"So please tell me that that is not a threat." Damon said to Jeremy as I stepped closer to them.  
"Maybe it is." Even though I couldn't see it, I knew Jeremy held up his hand and showed Damon the ring. Damon quickly got a good hold on Jeremy and started to choke him.  
"This is what we're not gonna do," Damon started to whisper into Jeremy's ear ", we're not gonna walk around like we are invincible when it's this easy for me to end you." Damon let go of Jeremy and pushed him so they were facing each other. I watched and tried to keep quiet, which I found was harder watching it happening live in front of me. "If you want to tell people what I really am go ahead and try." He held up Jeremy's ring. "I will shove this ring so far up your ass, you'll really have something to choke on." Damon threw the ring at Jeremy before turning towards me. "Why are you smiling?"  
"Psychic, remember?" I asked, using the excuse that I came up with this morning. "I've seen that happen about ten times."  
"Then what am I going to do next?" Damon asked, slightly interested and still skeptical.  
"You're going to obsess over the Lockwoods." I said before putting a piece of popcorn in my mouth. "Well, to me more specific, Mason." He started to look slightly impressed. "Stefan's going to find you lurking over Tyler and Mason, who should be arm wrestling now, if not soon." I bravely walked away, still wanting to lay one on him. I knew that Caroline would be around somewhere, but I didn't want to run into her at the moment. '_Maybe I'll go find Samantha'_ I thought as I ate the popcorn.

* * *

_**~Samantha's POV~**_

I just got done from a ride of the ferris wheel and was on my way to play a game of ring toss. I tried to enjoy myself, despite what knowing what was going to happen. When I got to the ring toss, I noticed that the bottles weren't broken yet. '_Caroline hasn't been here'_ I thought. '_Either that or they replaced them.'_ I played a game and just as I won and picked out a stuffed monkey when Matt walked up to my side. '_Caroline should be here soon'_ I thought before walking away. '_I should find Elizabeth'_

I walked into the school and bumped into someone.  
"I knew I was irresistible, but that doesn't mean you have to bump into me." I looked up and saw that I had bumped into Damon.  
"Damon." I said, slightly surprised. "Hi." I knew I was probably blushing, but I found some courage inside me so I didn't stumble over my words like an idiot. "Did you find out about Caroline yet?" When he didn't say anything, I took that as a yes.  
"Since you two know what's going to happen, find Elizabeth and meet us where you think we'll be." He said before walking away. '_That was slightly strange'_ I thought before pulling out my phone and texted Elizabeth.  
'_Damon knows about Caroline. He wants us to meet in Alaric's classroom.'_ I slipped my phone back into my pocket and took a deep breath. I didn't know where his classroom was, but I knew we would find it. Hopefully while they were still in the room.

* * *

_**~Elizabeth's POV~**_

I walked down a hall and saw Samantha at the other end with a stuffed monkey around her neck.  
"Do you know where the classroom is?" I asked, hoping we wouldn't get lost in the school.  
"Somebody said it was down this hallway." Samantha pointed down the hallway in front of us before we started to walk down it. "Do you think Damon told Stefan about us?"  
"I hope not." She said. "I want to see the look on his face." I smiled, knowing how Samantha could get when wanting to see a certain reaction.  
"_How did this happen?"_ I could hear Elena ask, which made me know we were headed in the right direction.  
"Well, I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her.."  
"...and A plus B equals..." I finished for Damon as we entered the room. Stefan looked at me and Samantha with surprise in his face. "Oh, don't look at us like that." I said, always being somewhat braver than Samantha. Samantha leaned against the wall near the door while I stayed standing. "We're human. Like her." I said as I pointed to Elena and Samantha sneezed.  
"You two knew that Katherine turned Caroline, right?" Damon asked and me and Samantha nodded our heads. "Why did Katherine turn her?"  
"Well if we didn't show up, Elena would ask you and your answer would have been Because Katherine is a manipulative nasty little slut."  
"And the reason she said '_game on_' is because she's playing dirty and she wants you to know." Samantha said, which made me slightly surprised.  
"Then why Caroline?" Elena asked us. I noticed that Stefan was standing by her protectively. Damon seemed unphased, but he did meet us before.  
"She'll tell you in about a month and a half." I said.  
"A month." Samantha said, which made all of us look at her. "Katherine tells her before the next full moon after this next one."  
"How do you know?" Elena asked while Stefan clearly was trying to figure us out.  
"We'll tell you later." I said. "We should probably get Caroline before she kills Carter."  
"And kill her." I rolled my eyes at Damon.  
"We," I pointed from Samantha to myself ", know you don't kill her."  
"That can always change." Damon said.  
"Yeah, I don't think so." I said to Damon.  
"Since you seem to know everything, need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan?" Damon asked me and Samantha after she sneezed. "Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter." I let out a sigh. '_Damon's more stubborn in real life'_ I thought. "We all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and..."  
"It's not an option Damon." Samantha said from behind me.  
"No?" Damon asked us skeptically before looking toward Stefan. "Wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki?" I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes. "Talk about a town where story repeats herself. You know I'm right."  
"We'll just leave to find Caroline." I said before looking at Samantha.  
"We're not gonna kill her." Stefan said as Samantha and I left the room.

Samantha and I walked until we were outside before she spoke up.  
"That was strange." Samantha said when we were alone.  
"This whole thing is strange." I said to her.  
"No. I meant that Stefan didn't do more than he did, the fact that you took semi-control of the situation in there and that I was actually quiet." Samantha said to me.  
"That's because you think too much." I said, knowing how she worries too much sometimes.  
"If it wasn't for me thinking too much, I wouldn't have predicted Esther's return and Sage's death." I let out a small sigh.  
"Okay, I get your point. Let's just find Caroline before Damon tries to kill her." She gave me a nod before we started to walk in the direction I thought that Caroline would be in.

* * *

_**~Samantha's POV~  
**_  
I led Elizabeth in the direction that I was pretty sure Caroline would be in. When it came to Vampire Diaries, I rarely got things wrong when it came to remembering what happened. I knew that Caroline would be near the school, but in a parking lot because she kills Carter in the back of a truck.  
"Do you think we'll get there in time?" Elizabeth asked.  
"I..." I looked and thought I saw Caroline and Damon "... don't think so."  
"What makes you say that?" Elizabeth asked and I pointed to where I thought I saw Caroline and Damon. I looked behind us to make sure it was the ride I knew should be in the background before looking back. '_It is them.'_ I thought before Stefan and Elena arrived. "What should we do?"  
"I thought you were taking charge." I said to Elizabeth after I sneezed. She took the lead and we started to walk towards them.

As we got closer Bonnie entered the scene and the picture of Damon on the ground flashed in my mind. '_I don't want that to happen.'_ I the corner of my eye I could see that Damon knew we found where they were because he looked towards us. Bonnie looked at the back of the truck where I knew Carter's body was.  
"I want to poke him with a stick." Elizabeth whispered to me and I figured that she meant Carter's body.  
"Then go ahead." I whispered back to her just before we were within feet of Elena.  
"You two knew this was going to happen? Elena asked me and Elizabeth nodded our heads.  
"We wanted to stop it." Elizabeth said and I wasn't sure if she was lying or not. Out the corner of my eye I could see Damon leave and I knew that he was going to a shovel. I couldn't help but be worried about what was going to happen because I never really liked it.

Stefan had brought Caroline into the school, just like the episode. Elizabeth and I both looked at Carter's body just like Elena was doing.  
"I can't believe this is happening." Bonnie said and I held back the urge to roll my eyes. The only time I actually liked Bonnie this season was when she brings Jeremy back to life. All the other times I just didn't like her as much.  
"Come on, don't pout about it, we got a body to bury." Damon put the shovel on the truck next to Carter and looked at Elena. "I thought you were calling the shots." He said when he looked at Elena before looking at me and Elizabeth. "Any advice?"  
"Beware of fire." I said, which made him slightly confused before he stepped around the truck.  
"It sucks to be you, buddy." Damon said to Carter before Bonnie sent him down to the ground using her magic.  
"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt." Bonnie said to Damon as she started to turn on the hose near us.  
"I didn't do this." Damon said through the pain.  
"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault." Elena said to Bonnie as the water started to spread the water towards Damon.  
"Everything that happens is his fault Elena." I held my breath as the water got closer to Damon. This was one of the scenes I didn't like because Damon was getting tortured for no reason.  
"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Elena asked Bonnie right before Bonnie had fire start from the water. My heart started to beat faster even though I knew that Damon would be the fire got closer, I couldn't help but worry about Damon. I looked from him to Elizabeth, but she was looking at Bonnie. In a split second, Elizabeth jumped over the fire that Bonnie had created and gave her a big and hard slap on the face. The fire went down, which meant Bonnie had lost her focus.  
"Don't be such a bitch Bonnie." Elizabeth almost yelled. "If you didn't tell Katherine that Damon healed Caroline, then she wouldn't be a vampire. Don't go blaming it all on him when it's your fault to." Bonnie had clear shock written on her face as Elena stepped up to her side. Elena put her hands on Bonnie and slowly guided her away.

After Elena led Bonnie away, Elizabeth turned towards me and let out a deep breath.  
"I've always wanted to do that." She said with a small smile and all I could do was let out a little laugh. I couldn't forget how many times that she mentioned that she thought Bonnie was a bitch. '_I can't believe she actually did that'_ I thought before looking at Damon, who was slowly starting to get up.  
"Need blood?" I shyly asked Damon.  
"Are you offering?" Damon asked me and I swear I was blushing.  
"If she was, you couldn't do it here." Elizabeth said, backing me up when I became speechless. "You have to go back to your own house."  
"And be careful with what you drink." I said, remembering that Jeremy would be waiting when he got there.  
"Thanks for your help." He said towards Elizabeth, which slightly surprised me. I never really thought of Damon to be the one to say thanks.  
"Well, we can't let you die now can we?" Elizabeth asked, slightly looking towards me. I felt myself blushing again before Damon gave us a small smile and walked away. "Time to go home." Elizabeth said to me.  
"But we need to go on some rides." I said and I could tell she rolled her eyes.  
"I get to pick what we do."  
"Okay boss." I said with a smile. "As long as they are ones I like."  
"I was totally going to pick something you don't like." She said with sarcasm and I playfully bumped into her.  
"To the rides we go." I said before we linked our arms together and walked back towards the carnival.

* * *

_**Elizabeth's POV  
**_  
After a while, Samantha and I decided to go home. It's not that we wanted to, but we were both tired. It could have been because of the events that happened with Damon, or it could have been because of the fun we had.  
"I can't believe you didn't puke." Samantha said as she got a glass of water.  
"That's because I'm awesome." I said, which I know made her smile and roll her eyes. "I just have a better stomach than you when it comes keeping my food in."  
"But who's the one that watched the remake of The Hills Have Eyes without puking?" She asked after sneezing.  
"I had an empty stomach." I said, defending myself.  
"Excuses, excuses." She said before gulping down the glass of water. "I'm going to bed."  
"Good night." I said before she walked upstairs.

I stood in the kitchen and let out a sigh. After the events that had happened, I was sure that we were actually in Mystic Falls. I didn't believe it at first, but after I was able to slap Bonnie, I was knew that that we were not in our world anymore. I knew it would be stressful and possibly an emotional rollercoaster, but I was happy. '_I've dreamed about this for years'_ I thought before going up the stairs with a smile on my face.

* * *

**~ If you like the story, please tell me in the reviews. This is one of those stories that I really want to write and would be disappointed if I had to end because of the lack of reviews... especially when I already planned some of season 3 for this. If you don't like it, tell me why and what parts I can improve on. I want to continue this story and hopefully you will make the author happy by telling me what I can do to make this story better (in a nice way).**

**~ Who should go with Elena, Damon, and Alaric to Duke? Who should stay in Mystic Falls and hang out with everyone when Tyler has the little party? I would like to see your thoughts.**

**~ I will not start to write the next chapter until I get a total of 10 reviews on this story. I find that it better that way to see if people like the story or not. It seems like on some of my stories, the only way to get a certain amount of reviews is to ask for them, which I wish I didn't have to do.**

**~ Since this is about Elizabeth and Samantha, each of them semi-love some characters of the show. Obviously they both like Damon and Kol. Samantha also likes Klaus. Elizabeth also likes Tyler and Jeremy. You will see how it progresses if I don't have to kill them off early because of the lack of reviews.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	5. Bad Moon Rising Part 1

******~ I split Bad Moon Rising into two parts just so I could update.  
~ Hopefully you can continue the amount of reviews on each chapter like you did with the last one (:**

_Beingemmie: I think most of the development in the season 2 events will go towards Samantha with what I have planned, but Elizabeth will some small developments... I think. With the Duke events (Bad Moon Rising), that's actually sort of what I had planned... especially with what's going through Samantha's mind and what they know happens in the episode. With the reviews I've gotten on this past chapter... I feel slightly better about the story because I know some people actually like it but I just hope that I would get some reviews like yours on every chapter, and not just on this story :) lol_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

_My hands were holding his head on mine as our lips connected. I ran my hands through his hair, down to the back of his neck.  
"You are so beautiful." He whispered in my ear, which made me smile.  
"You're not to bad yourself." I whispered back before he started to kiss my neck. "Damon" I moaned.  
"That's my name, don't wear it out." I rolled my eyes with a smile.  
"Just shut up and kiss me you ass." I looked him in the eyes, which made him smirk before he went down and placed his lips on mine again._

* * *

I rolled to the side and felt something warm, so I decided to snuggle against it.  
"Rise and shine sleepy head." I hear and couldn't believe it. I moved my head up, opened my eyes and saw him.  
"Damon?" I asked in disbelief.  
"I know you were dreaming about me." '_Oh, shit'_ I thought. '_Please tell me he didn't compel the dream'_ I thought before moving away. "That explains the drool."  
"So if I was?" I asked, which made him slightly shocked, but he quickly hid it. "You were only invited in yesterday, why are you here?"  
"You're the psychic, you tell me." He said with a challenging smirk, which I always loved to see on him.  
"The Lockwoods I'm guessing." I said, still tired. "You just woke me up and Samantha has a better memory when it comes to the psychic stuff." '_Because she knows each episodes forwards and backwards by heart'_ I thought to myself as Damon looked at me. "Why didn't you wake her up?"  
"Well, I thought about it..." He said and I just held up my hand, telling him to stop.  
"Never mind.. I don't need to know." I folded the blanket over him and sat over the edge of the bed. "I'll try and wake her up, but I'm blaming you if she hits me in the face." I couldn't believe how comfortable I already was around Damon, but it could just be because of the events that have been going on.

I walked into Samantha's room to see her sleeping with her laptop on her bed. '_She probably stayed up writing'_ I thought before picking up her phone from her bedside table.  
"Sammy." I said as I shook her. "Wake up." I said like I was singing.  
"Why?" She asked in a tired moan.  
"Nik's here." I said, lying to her. She shot up from her bed and looked at me. I knew that's how she referred to Klaus most of the time.  
"You liar." I smirked before typing '_Damon's in my room'_ on her phone before showing it to her. I could see the smile on her face before she snatched her phone from me. Out the corner of my eye, I could see Damon standing at the doorway to Samantha's room.  
"Why are you here so early?" Samantha asked through a yawn. When Damon didn't answer Samantha, I knew he was wanting her to prove what I said. She looked at me and I gave her a knowing look about what happens in this episode. "Stuff about the Lockwoods." She said before moving into a sitting position.  
"What do you know about them?" Damon asked the both of us.  
"Can't tell you." Samantha said before glancing at me. "You can't know the foreknowledge we have."  
"Is there some Psychic rule saying that you can't share?" Damon asked, clearly not buying what Samantha said.  
"Yes." Both Samantha and I said at the same time.  
"Let us take a shower and get dressed and then if you are nice enough, you could drive us to your house." I suggested, which made him step more into the room.  
"Who said I'm nice?" I couldn't help but smile at Damon.  
"Either kiss her or go downstairs and wait." Samantha said before getting out of the bed. I just looked at her and shook my head before Damon turned towards the hall. I knew that Damon wouldn't kiss me, at least not this soon after meeting me. Samantha just gave me a smile and I knew what she was thinking.  
"Oh, just shut up." I said before walking into my room.

* * *

_**Samantha's POV  
**_  
When we got to the boarding house, Elena and Stefan looked at us with confusion. Elizabeth said that we would explain why we were there after Alaric would show up. When Alaric opened the door, I looked away. Every time I would watch Seasons 1 or 2 after knowing Alaric died in season 3, I felt like I was going to cry. Elizabeth always knew this, but we always kept our cool.  
"Thanks for coming, Rick." Stefan said as Damon closed the door behind Alaric.  
"I got you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?" Damon offered him, which made both Liz and I smile.  
"Elena mentioned you needed my help." Alaric said before he noticed Elizabeth and I. "Who are they?" I glanced from Elizabeth to Damon, who was standing in front of the chair he sits on in the episode.  
"Elizabeth and Samantha." Damon said as both him and Alaric sat down. "Apparently they're psychics."  
"Do we need to prove it again?" Elizabeth asked Damon, which made me slightly smile. Damon gave a '_go ahead' _body expression, which made Liz turn to me. "When Isobel was here..." She started, and I hoped that she remembered where we were in the season "... she wanted..."  
"... the Device that caused harm to any possible supernatural person with enhanced hearing." I finished for her. "Alaric called the three of you to the school where he said..." I looked at Damon before both Elizabeth and I finished at the same time. "Sorry I'm late, the dog ate my... uh, never mind." I felt like I gave almost the same expression that Damon gave at the time.  
"Creepy." Alaric said as I caught the surprised looks on everybody's faces.  
"We don't talk at the same time that often." Elizabeth said, which made me smile.  
"We were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family." Stefan said to Alaric, getting us back to the main reason he was here.  
"Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?"  
"You wouldn't but Isobel does." I said, which made Damon and Stefan look towards me.  
"Her research from when you guys were at Duke together." Elena clarified, obviously knowing what I meant.  
"You said that she had spent years researching this town." Stefan said adding to what was already said.  
"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction." Alaric said to us, even though Elizabeth and I already knew.  
"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon said, which made me smirk. I held back the chuckle that I normally let out with this scene.  
"Aside from vampires, what else?" Elena asked.  
"The lycanthrope." Alaric said.  
"Wait, like werewolves?" Elena asked him and I nodded.  
"Exactly like werewolves." I said before Damon spoke up.  
"No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney."  
"Told you that you'd say that." Elizabeth said, which made everyone look at is. "I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some odd years, never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?"  
"They're practically extinct." I said, thinking about Klaus for a moment.  
"Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?" Alaric asked Stefan and Damon.  
"Because vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founder's day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler." Damon said, which made me and Elizabeth as we looked at Stefan while Damon looked at us.  
"And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival's worker." Stefan said to Alaric. "It suggest it's some sort of a supernatural entity." Elizabeth and I just looked at each other, knowing that the Lockwoods were supernatural.  
"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure it out what it is." Elena said.  
"It can." Liz said. "To answer unasked question, you could get access to her office." Everyone looked at Liz.  
"Can't you tell us?" Damon asked.  
"I told you, we can't." I simply answered him. "Foreknowledge is dangerous and you have to be very careful with it." I said, applying the things I've learned from Doctor Who.  
"Rick, we need to know what we are dealing with." Damon said to him, seeming to be satisfied with my answer, at least for now. "If this wolfman thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed."  
"You're only screwed if you manage to piss off a werewolf." Liz said, which was true. "Which is easy to avoid if you weren't..."  
"You." I finished for her. It felt weirdly normal to be sitting in the same room as Damon, Stefan, Elena and Alaric, despite only being in Mystic Falls for three days.

* * *

_**Elizabeth's POV  
**_  
Damon convinced Alaric to drive me and Samantha back to our house. The two of us, went up to her bedroom and hoped that Damon wasn't going to be listening in.  
"What should we do?" I asked as I sat on her bed.  
"I think it's obvious." Samantha said and I could she was hiding back a small smile.  
"You want to go with Damon, don't you?" I asked, knowing how she thinks.  
"It's either that or stay at home all day and write." She said before opening her closet. "I think I know what you're going to do." She said after pulling out a bag.  
"I was just going to watch Doctor Who." Samantha laughed at my obvious lie.  
"You barely pay attention to Doctor Who when I watch it." She said and I smiled. "You're going to see Tyler."  
"He is single." I said, not denying it. "And he hasn't broken it yet, so I'll be safe."  
"Just watch out for Mason." She warned me as she put her Ipad on the bag. "And make sure that Stefan and Care don't get bitten."  
"Okay, bossy." I teased as I stood. "I'll probably be distracted by Tyler but..." I didn't even have to finish because my smile gave it away. "I'll see you when you get back." She gave me a small smile and a hug.  
"Okay." Samantha said before she got her phone and Ipod before she walked down the stairs.

I walked into my room and laid back onto my bed. '_I could actually date Tyler'_ I thought with a small smile. '_Damon to." _  
"The possibilities." I wondered out loud.

* * *

**~ I know that this is a little shorter, but hopefully you won't mind and you will still review (:  
~ I haven't exactly decided if Samantha and Elizabeth should be able to get compelled, but I would like to hear your ideas. Also if there is any supernatural skills that you think I could add to them (if I did) that you would like to see, please don't be afraid to share.**

**~ I hope with this chapter and future chapters I don't have to ask for reviews just to get them. If you want me to continue this story to the end of season 2 and possibly season 3, leave a review. I have up to The Homecoming (Season 3 Episode 9) planned and I would like to see this story get to season 4, but I wouldn't be able to do that without you reviewing without me having to ask. I had to end 4 stories because of a lack of reviews. This is a story that I don't want that to happen, but I would have to do it if I don't get good amount of reviews a chapter (three or more is a good starting point).**

**~ Please check out my other stories, especially You Can Never Forget, The Other Hybrid, and The Salvatore Sister. (: And please check out the poll on my profile to help decided my fist non-TVD fanfiction (:**

_**R&R 'till the next udpate**_


	6. Bad Moon Rising Part 2

**~ This is the longest chapter for this story so far (: I hope that helps with the number of _helpful_ reviews I get on this chapter.**

**~ This chapter will have a little bit more into the personalities of Elizabeth and Samantha. There will also be some hopefully interesting moments with the two of them.**

**~ I don't know how many of you are Liz/Tyler fans in this story, but hopefully you will be happy with this chapter. There will also be some Sam/Damon... but not romantically...**

_penny. bear.37: Well, they do each have a necklace on that they had bought before being in Mystic Falls. Depending on how I go with the story (if I go away from what I have planned) those would automatically become their vervain-filled jewelry._

_Bronzelove: Originally, I didn't want them to be affected by compulsion, but it is just the beginning of the story and if I completely stick to what I originally planned for season 2 then they might not be affected by compulsion... but I think that there will be scenes that I will want them to be compelled, which would change what I planned. We'll see where the story goes._

**~ It seems like it took a long time to get this chapter out... but that could be because I was focusing on some of my other stories. **

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Samantha's POV  
**_  
It was a strange to me that I was sitting in the back of Alaric's car next to Elena. I always thought of Vampire Diaries as a TV show and just that, but that was before the other day. After meeting practically everyone that was important to the show, minus the Originals and Jenna, I sort of accepted it. There was a part of me that still couldn't help but think that it was going to end, but not soon. I could tell that I had some anxiety because of the situation I was in, but I tried to deal with it by typing on my Ipad and listening to music on my Ipod. I would have used my Ipad for music to, but then the battery would go faster and I didn't want it to die on me before I got back home.  
"How are you doing back there?" I could hear Damon ask. Even if I could barely hear him, I knew he was going to ask that to Elena. "You know, this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly."  
"She's not pretending." I said without lifting my eyes from my Ipad.  
"You did kill her brother." Alaric said to Damon.  
"There is a huge asterisk next to that statement, he came back to life." Damon said and I held back the smirk I usually got at this scene.  
"Yeah, thanks to a ring you didn't know he was wearing." I thought that Elena or Damon looked towards me but I ignored the feeling.  
"Why are you so sure I didn't know?" Damon asked and I kept pretending that I couldn't hear them.  
"Did you?"  
"Yes."  
"Did he?" Elena asked and I knew she was asking me.  
"I'm not getting in the middle of it." I said as I tried to focus on what I was typing on my Ipad. "Besides the ring is a big tacky thing." I looked at Elena for a few seconds. "It's hard to miss." I looked to Damon, who was just looking at me as I turned my attention back to my typing. I didn't want to get in between Elena and Damon, especially when it came to what he did. If he was still going to, he would tell Elena that he didn't see it when she got home and then he would try to be friends with her again because he didn't want her mad at him.

* * *

We eventually arrived at Duke and I couldn't help but look at how it looked from the outside. Alaric led the three of us in the building.  
"So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore." Alaric said to us as we walked towards Isobel's office. "Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier." When the woman turned towards us, the image of her shooting an arrow at Elena flashed in my head.  
"Yes, of course." She said as she shook Damon's hand. "I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant comparative folklore." She looked at me and Elena and I figured it was because we were doppelgangers. "Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys."  
"These are my friends Elena, Damon, and Samantha." Alaric said as Vanessa grabbed the keys. "I hope this isn't too much of an imposition."  
"Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there." Vanessa pointed towards the door. "Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student, she was brilliant and one of the reasons I went into folklore. Uh I have to ask, has there been any news?"  
"No, I'm afraid not." Alaric said, even though I knew he talked to Isobel a few days ago.  
"It's this way." Vanessa said and I took a deep breath, knowing what was going to happen soon. "I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?" She said before leaving the room and I felt my heart beat faster because I knew what was going to happen.

I tried to distract myself by looking at the shelves for the book that said '_Petrova_' on the binding. I knew it had the history of Katherine's family... if that was the same. Damon came up next to me and I felt my heart beat even faster, if that was even possible.  
"Where did she go?" He asked after a few minutes and I knew she would be back with a crossbow. I turned to see her at the doorway, with it pointed at me. When she shot it, I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. When I didn't feel it, I opened my eyes to see Damon over me, with pain on his face. I looked behind him to see Alaric going after Vanessa. '_This should have happened with Elena'_ I thought before noticing that Damon was falling to the ground. I quickly put my arms out and helped him stay up. It surprised me how I was handling what was going on.

I guided Damon to a table so Elena could take the arrow out. She stood by his back while debating on if she should take it out or not. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. '_It had to be because I look like her'_ I couldn't help but think. Why else would Vanessa aim at me? '_That means she has a picture of Alexandra'_ I looked towards the room that Alaric had taken Vanessa into.  
"Pull it out." Damon said to Elena, which brought my attention to them. "I can't reach it Elena. Just pull the damn thing out. It hurts." I semi-pushed Elena out of the way and pulled the arrow out of Damon's back. When I dropped it on the table, Damon shook a little so the wound would heal. "That bitch is dead."  
"You're not gonna kill her." Elena said when Damon tried to go in the other room.  
"Watch me." Damon said, which made me internally smirk even though I was thinking about the information about the Petrova's.  
"You touch her and I swear I will never speak to you again." Elena said, which made Damon glance at me for a few seconds.  
"What makes you think that has any power over me?" Damon asked. "She didn't try and shoot you."  
"If it wasn't for me, Vanessa would have shot at her." I said, mainly because I wanted them to stop sort of arguing. '_She was supposed to shoot Elena'_ I thought before taking a step towards the room where she was in.  
"You're severely overestimating yourself." Damon said to Elena.  
"Right. I forgot that I was speaking to a psychotic mind who snaps and kills people impulsively. Fine, go ahead, do whatever you want." I rolled my eyes.  
"You can't blame him for doing something because he was drunk and hurt." I said to Elena before walking into the other room.

Alaric was sitting on the desk with Vanessa sitting on a chair in front of him.  
"I'm Samantha Pierce." I said, emphasizing my first name. "That's Elena Gilbert." I nudged my head towards the door because I knew she was walking through it. "She's Isobel's daughter and a descendant of Katherine. And let's not forget Damon Salvatore." He stood in between me and Elena. "He's who you just shot."  
"I'd be extra nice to me right now." Damon said and I took a deep breath. It was calming me not only because of what happened before, but what I just said to Vanessa.  
"Look, we need your help okay? We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls." Elena said to her as she looked at the four of us. I couldn't help but wonder what information she had on Alexandra and Isabella... because I didn't know anything about them besides that they were related to Katherine.

* * *

_**Elizabeth's POV  
**_  
I looked through my dresser, trying to find the right bikini. It was stupid to try and pick one, but I was a little nervous. A part of me wanted to try and look nice but another part of me just hoped that Tyler would get the bikini off of me later in the night. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of having a chance with Tyler, even though I wanted to get with Damon to. I let out a sigh before pulling out my red bikini that would match the color of my nail polish.

* * *

I walked towards the swimming hole and I noticed that there was already a lot of people there. There was a person that splashed into the water after dropping off from a rope that was hanging from a tree. '_I'll try that later'_ I thought as I found Tyler with my eyes.  
"Hey." I said as I walked up to him.  
"Hey." He said with a small smile. "Elizabeth... right?" I nodded my head.  
"Or Liz or even Lizzy." I said even though Samantha was the only one to call me Lizzy.  
"You're looking good." He said and I couldn't help but blush a little.  
"You're not too bad yourself." The two of us started to flirt before Matt came up to us. I couldn't help but think that I might actually be able to have a relationship with Tyler

* * *

_**Samantha's POV  
**_  
After Vanessa agreed to help us, we all went back into the room with all the books. I started to look back at the shelves, hoping to find the book about Katherine's family. '_Where could it be?'_ I asked myself before I heard Vanessa.  
"This box checks Katherine and her cousins arrival to Mystic Falls in April 1864." I turned my head to see her putting the box down in front of Elena.  
"She had cousins?" Elena asked, clearly confused.  
"Did I forget to mention them?" Damon asked as I got to Elena's side.  
"Isabella and Alexandra." Vanessa said to Elena and glanced at me.  
"Is that all that there is about them?" I asked her, hoping that there was still that the book about the Petrova book was still in the room.  
"All that I'm aware of." Vanessa said to me and Elena. I started to shift through the box when Elena handed Vanessa some vervain.  
"Here, take this." Elena said to her and I noticed the vervain in front of Elena. I reached in front of Elena and took a few pieces because I didn't know if Elizabeth and I could be compelled.  
"Does vervain really work?" Vanessa asked in a whisper and I nodded my head.  
"Nope, not at all." Damon said from the other room and I couldn't help but smirk.  
"Can he hear us?" Vanessa asked.  
"No, that would be creepy." Damon said in a loud whisper as I nodded my head.  
"Can he read minds too?"  
"He wishes." I said to Vanessa with a smirk as Damon turned towards us.  
"You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask." Damon said to us and I opened my mouth but quickly closed it. I've seen him shirtless already, but I wasn't going to say that.  
"No, that he can't do." Elena said, which brought me out of my thoughts. "He is very capable of being a first rate jackass." I held back a little laugh as I opened the locket around my neck and put a little bit of vervain in it. '_Just incase'_ I thought before putting the other pieces I picked into my pocket for Elizabeth.

* * *

I was leaning against a wall with a book in my hand. It had some information about Alexandra and I wanted to learn as much as I could about her. Not only did I want to learn about her because I was her doppelganger, but she wasn't even supposed to exist. The only Petrova doppelgangers that were supposed to be in the Vampire Diaries world was Tatia, Katherine and Elena. Alexandra and Isabella were different, which made me curious.  
"Any luck?" Damon asked when he stepped up to my side. I just shook my head and shifted because I didn't like it when people looked at me while I was reading.  
"There's nothing that you don't already know about them." I said to Damon, thinking that he would already know more about Alexandra and Isabella than I do. He didn't say anything else to me before going over to Elena. I looked at them out the corner of my eye and even though it was now my life, I still thought they look cute together.  
"Hey guys, check this out." Alaric said, which made me mark the spot in the book a I was reading before slipping it into my bag. '_Hopefully they won't miss it'_ I thought because I thought that Elizabeth might like to read it. I stepped up behind Damon and Elena, who were standing next to Vanessa.  
"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls but here are some records of some of the lesser known legends." Vanessa said as she gave Damon a book. "Everything from Scandinavian skinwalkers to Aztecs legends." She said something that I didn't understand. " It's translate into the '_curse of the sun and the moon_' " My ears perked up, knowing that Klaus made that whole thing up just so he could break his curse.  
"It's Native American." Alaric said as I looked at the book from in between Damon and Elena.  
"Aztec." Vanessa said. '_It's neither'_ I thought before she started to talk again. "It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon." I knew what the only true part of what she said was the wolves turning only at the full moon. "When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf."  
"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked and I rolled my eyes.  
"A curse screams control." I said with sarcasm. "Those that are full werewolf turn on a full moon and they can't control who they attack with the exception of other wolves." I knew those that were half wolf, a hybrid, could turn whenever they want but they chose not to because of the pain.  
"Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice, vampires." Vanessa said, which I knew caught Damon's attention.  
"Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it." Damon said and I stopped myself from saying anything.  
"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive." Vanessa said and I nodded my head in agreement. "Hundreds of years ago vampires hunted them almost to extinction."  
"Why would they do that?" Elena asked.  
"To protect themselves." I said like they should have figured it out on their own. "The vampires that knew about werewolves would hunt them down when there wasn't a full moon because a werewolf bite is fatal to the vampires." I said, not telling them that they sun and the moon was fake.

* * *

_**Elizabeth's POV  
**_  
I was following Tyler, who was holding my hand. He was guiding me towards the cellar that he might have to turn in if I couldn't prevent it. I pretended that I didn't know because I wanted to make out with him and I felt like he wanted to do the same.  
"Not much farther, Lizzy." Tyler said and I felt myself blush. Even though Samantha was the only one to call me Lizzy, I didn't mind that Tyler did.  
"Really Tyler? You dragged me all the way out here?" I asked, pretending like I didn't know he was going to.  
"I had to move the party so I'm moving the party." Ty said and I smirked, even though he didn't see it.  
"Smart." I said with a little chuckle. "Where are we going?"  
"It's right around this tree." Tyler said as he continued to lead me. I didn't mind that it was dark outside. It added a certain feeling to the situation.  
"What is this place?" I asked as we started to walk down some stairs.  
"It's a ruin buried underneath my family's old estate." Tyler said before he stopped and turned towards me. "No one will know we're down here."  
"So, no one else is coming?" I hopefully asked. One of the last things I would want is to have someone interrupt me while I was making out with someone.  
"Not unless you want them to come." He said and I tried to hold back a smile. I just shook my head.  
"You're single, right?" I asked because I couldn't help but picture him with Caroline.  
"Oh yeah." '_Then I won't feel bad.'_ I thought. It would have been a different story if they were dating, but since they weren't... I could get him all to myself. That is if that's what I decided I want.  
"Let's go." I said with a small smile before he decided to lead the rest of the way.

* * *

_**Samantha's POV  
**_  
I decided to take a break from the book I was reading before and try and find the Petrova book again. I knew that the book would answer most of the questions I had about Alexandra. Elizabeth would be more concerned about Isabella since Liz was her doppelganger.  
"Looking for something special?" Damon asked from next to me. I was on a small step ladder that let me get to some higher shelves.  
"Not really." I said, not telling him about the book. '_He could probably find it'_ I thought even though I didn't tell him because I wanted the satisfaction of finding it myself.  
"Hey, have you done any research on doppelgangers?" I heard Elena ask Vanessa and I thought that she found a picture of Katherine.  
"Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures, but typically a doppelganger is a living, breathing double of oneself." Vanessa said and I couldn't help but wonder what Alexandra and Isabella were like. '_Are they like us?'_ I asked myself while thinking of Liz.  
"Did Isobel have anything that explained the link between me and Katherine?" Elena asked and I decided to speak up while keeping my eyes on the bookshelves.  
"You're related to her." I said. "Katherine had a child when she was human but because it was 1490 it was kept secret and she was kicked out of Bulgaria. She was turned in 1492 in England. But the reason you look like her is because the doppelganger or in our case doppelgangers were created as a way to break a thousand year old curse. Every few hundred years the doppelgangers would appear and when they show up, the curse could be broken."  
"You mean the sun and the moon curse?" Elena asked.  
"Sort of." I said, not mentioning that it was a lie. They didn't say anything just as I found the book with '_Petrova'_ written on the binding. I stood carefully on the ladder and opened the book. It had some stuff about Katherine but as I went through the pages I found stuff about Alexandra and Isabella. '_Just what I was looking for'_ I thought before closing it and stepping down from the ladder. "I'm going to get some air." I said before I started to walk outside with my bag and the Petrova book.

* * *

_**Elizabeth's POV  
**_  
Tyler and I were making out in the middle of the cellar he brought me to. His hands gently laid on each side of my waist and my hands were on his waist. I couldn't believe that he was actually kissing me, but I ignored my thoughts when I felt his lips on my neck.  
"As much as I am enjoying this..." I began to say "... it would be better if we continued this somewhere else." He slowly pulled away from me. "Like at one of our houses. Somewhere with couch or a bed." I said with a small smile.  
"I like your thinking." He said with a small smile before he started kissing me again.  
"We should go on a date. Like tomorrow or something." He didn't say anything. "I basically just want to go home because I'm getting cold." Tyler slowly pulled away from me.  
"Then I'll see you tomorrow." He said before I walked away with a small smile.

As I walked through the woods, I had a creepy feeling that there could have been a monster hidden in the darkness. I took a deep breath because I knew it wasn't true. I looked up at the sky and saw the full moon. '_That looks nice'_ I thought before images if Tyler chained up and in pain flashed in my mind. '_Werewolves'_ I thought before I remembered that in TVD, werewolves were real. '_I should get home'_ I thought before almost running towards my car before a wolf tried to attack me.

* * *

_**Samantha's POV  
**_  
I was leaning against the building as I looked up at the sky. The moon nice and bright for the night. '_Two months'_ I couldn't help but think before I pulled out my Ipod. I swiped through the pictures until I found a picture of Klaus and Kol. '_He comes in two months'_ I thought as I looked at Klaus. '_If I really was a doppelganger, that means he would need to kill me'_ I thought before looking back up at the moon. Before TVD ever aired, I always liked to stand outside at night and look up at the sky, especially during a full moon. There was something about the full moon that seemed calming, even now.  
"What do you have there?" I heard Damon asked from behind me and I quickly locked my Ipod screen and put it in my pocket.  
"Just a picture of someone." I said without looking towards him. "The moon is pretty." I said, hoping to change the subject. "Elena won't hate you forever. She wants to but she won't. It's near impossible to hate you." I started to walk towards Alaric's car as I thought of what I said to him. '_Usually I'm nervous around new people'_ I thought before realizing that Damon really isn't a new person. It was new to actually be by him in person, but I've almost always thought about it. '_I should get some sleep'_ I thought as I got to Alaric's car.

* * *

Alaric dropped me off at my house before dropping off Damon and Elena. I was glad that Damon didn't follow me because I just wanted to get something to eat before I went to bed. When I got into the house, I noticed that Elizabeth was on the couch with her laptop.  
"I made out with Tyler." She said and I pretended like I wasn't surprised.  
"How come I don't find that hard to believe?" I asked and she just smirked.  
"Oh, just shut up." She said and I couldn't help but laugh as I walked towards the kitchen. "I tried to make a pizza."  
"I know, I can smell the smoke." I jokingly said.  
"Hey, I don't burn pizza." She said in defence.  
"Yeah, because you set it on fire." Without looking I knew she rolled her eyes. "Cheese, yum." I said when I saw the pizza on the counter. "Congrats on not burning it." I took a bite from a piece.  
"You should go upstairs before I make your sim die from starvation."  
"You are so mean." I said while trying not to laugh. I took a plate from the cabinet before I put the remaining pizza slices on it and carried it to my room.

When I got to my room I put the plate on my bed. I took the took the books out of my bag and slipped them into my bedside table for safekeeping before I changed clothes. I slowly ate the pizza as I transferred what I typed up on my Ipad to my Ipod before I went to bed.

* * *

**~ Would you like to see Liz stick with Tyler and get into a relationship with him or have her with Damon? The same sort of goes for Sam.. but with her it's Klaus and Damon. It is a Tyler/Liz/Damon/Sam/Klaus story... but I would like to know who you think should lean more towards before the end of season 2...**

**~ This was more of a Samantha centered chapter... but the next one will be more Elizabeth centered... unless you can change my mind with your ideas on what I could do.**

**~ I hope to see some more helpful reviews... which basically means I would like to hear your thoughts about what might happen in future chapters and what you think about what happened in the chapters that are already posted (: They help with quicker updates and they make sure the story won't end sooner rather than later (when season 2 ends... because I want to continue into season 3 and possibly into season 4) This goes for all of my stories... not just this one. So please check out my other stories if you haven't already.**

**~ I started a new story last week that is an alternate version of my season 4 story Changes Within. I want to try and get a few more reviews on that story before I add the second chapter.. so I hope you check it out and review it.**

**~ And for those of you that didn't know... I gave into my thoughts and made a facebook page for my fanfiction. The link to it is on my profile on here and it will help when you want to know what story is going to be updated a 2-36 hours before I actually update them and there will be other things shared on the page as well (:**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	7. Memory Lane

**~ This chapter is deticated to my BFF Jenna (JennaBooBear) because it's her birthday (:**

_FalconHQ: I think your idea for Sam to become something supernatural will happen... (because of my plans) but I will not tell you what she turns into. She has views on each supernatural, which I will tell as the story goes on. There is actually a reason why Sam seems smarter... which will be explained as I go on... and it is a non-supernatural reason. There will be times where Sam doesn't do much in an episode and I don't want a chapter to be boring, so I'll switch it to an Elizabeth centered one. I know how my characters are but the readers don't so I think that (to the readers) they each need to have time so you can learn what type of personalities they are and so forth. Thanks for loving it (: lol_

_NikCaroline: I think it would be too much like the show if I made them forget what is going to happen. It makes more sense to me that they keep their knowledge of what is going to happen so they can try to avoid certain things (like certain characters dying). As I get more into season 2 there will definitely be different scenes which will sort of start the Ty/Liz/Damon part of the story. There is actually multiple reasons why Sam is obsessed with Klaus (which I hope I will get into before season 3) not just because she thinks he is a good character (from when it was just a TV show for them). Damon might loosen her obsession with Klaus (because she's going to try and keep him a secret). I hope that as I get closer to season 3, the whole Ty/Liz/Damon/Sam/Klaus pentagon will be visible... maybe more if I can get to season 3, but that all depends on the amount of reviews this story gets._

**~ It's been almost two months since the last chapter, but I hope you still review (: It's also longer than I thought it would be.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Samantha's POV  
**__  
I was laying on my bed with my hands on his back. He was kissing my neck and each time his lips touched my skin, the better I felt. One of his hands was on my side while the other went through my hair.  
"Samantha." He whispered my name in my ear before pressing his lips on my neck again. It was my first time and with him, it just felt like nothing I'd ever felt before.  
"Bite me." I found myself whispering. He wasted no time because I felt his fangs pierce my skin. At first it was painful, but then it was pleasurable. "Klaus." I whispered his name before he stopped sucking my blood.  
"You're unique." He said as he looked into my eyes. I couldn't help but look at his lips, which had my blood around them. "You taste different than anyone else." I wasn't sure why, but I slightly smiled.  
"I guess that's a good thing." I said before moving my hand to the back of his neck and pulling myself up so our lips touched. I knew he was going to kill me later that night, but that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy what we were doing._

* * *

I opened my eyes and I felt my hand go up to my neck. '_Just a dream'_ I thought before smiling. A part of me couldn't help but think that it would be impossible for the two of us to actually get together, but everything was impossible. The Vampire Diaries vampires were supposed to be only fiction but they were real now. I just let out a sigh before checking my phone, which was on my bedside table. It was a little earlier than I normally wake up, but that was fine with me. There was also a text from Elizabeth telling me that she went to the Grill for breakfast because she didn't want to make another mess. '_Elizabeth was never really the best with cooking'_ I thought before getting out of my bed. I pulled out a pair of black shorts and a light blue tank top and laid them on my bed before I went downstairs to make myself breakfast.

* * *

_**General POV**_

Elizabeth sat at a table while she ate her breakfast. She wanted to do Samantha a favor and not make a mess in the kitchen while trying to make waffles. Elizabeth just got a refill on her chocolate milk just before Damon slid in the chair across from her.  
"Hello Lizzy." Damon said, which made Liz look at him.  
"Damon." Elizabeth said almost quietly when she saw him across from her.  
"Where's Samantha?" He asked her as he quickly scanned the Grill.  
"At home." Liz said as she took a sip from her milk. "Probably making herself breakfast or taking a shower."  
"So... since you're psychic, you already know about the barbeque."  
"You mean your plan to find out if Mason's a werewolf? Why, asking me to come?" Liz took a bite of her toast while Damon tried to hide an impressed smile.  
"Only if you want to come." Damon said to her.  
"I wouldn't miss it." Elizabeth said with a small smile. Damon just gave a small smile before taking a sip from Liz's milk.  
"Chocolate milk." Damon said in observation after putting the glass down. "Good choice." He got up and walked towards Elena. Elizabeth watched him and couldn't help but smile because in her mind, she had a date with Damon.

* * *

_**Elizabeth's POV  
**_  
I walked into my house to see Samantha sitting at the kitchen table with her laptop.  
"Let me guess, you're either watching Doctor Who or you found a way to get the TVD stuff from your I-pod to your laptop." I said as I walked towards her.  
"Neither." Sam said to me as she took off her headphones. "I'm watching True Blood." I walked around the kitchen table to look at her screen to see it paused. "There are only two seasons out of it now instead of the five that there was."  
"That sucks."  
"Not really." Sam said to me. "I don't know a lot of what happens in the other seasons, so I'm good."  
"Before I forget, I got invited to the barbeque."  
"By who?"  
"Damon." Samantha smiled at me.  
"A dream come true for you." I rolled my eyes and gave her a playful slap.  
"For you to."  
"Yeah, but I spent yesterday with him. It's your turn."  
"So we're taking turns now?" I asked her. "Are you sure it has nothing to do with you wanting to stay home all day and more than likely having another Doctor Who marathon?"  
"Well, I can't have a TVD marathon now can I?" She asked me before the doorbell rang. "It's your boyfriend." She basically sang to me and I gave her another playful slap. I walked towards the door and opened it.  
"It's only Damon." I said to Samantha when I saw Damon on the porch.  
"Like I said." Samantha said before Damon started to walk in without an invitation.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked him.  
"Giving you a ride." Damon said to me and I looked at Samantha, who had a smile on her face.  
"Shut up." I said to her, knowing what she was thinking.  
"I didn't say anything." She said with a smile before putting her headphones back on. I would have said something back, but I knew that once she had her headphones on, it would be impossible to talk to her.  
"Let me just get my purse from the kitchen." I said before walking towards the kitchen. I glanced at Samantha's laptop screen only to see a vampire bite into someone. "You have to stop watching vampire stuff." I said in her ear after taking a headphone off of her head.  
"Yeah, that'll happen." She sarcastically said to me. I just gave her a small smile before looking back at her screen. '_Maybe I'll start watching that'_ I thought before I started to walk towards Damon with my purse.

* * *

During the car ride to Elena's, I kept looking at Damon. I was pretty sure he noticed but he didn't say anything. No matter what I told myself, I just couldn't believe that I was sitting next to Damon. I couldn't think of anyone else that I'd rather spend time with, not counting Samantha, Tyler as a hybrid, or Kol. I made myself look towards the trees as Damon drove us to Elena's.

* * *

I sat on the bench on Elena's porch before Caroline sat next to me. Since it was season two I knew that Katherine was threatening her. I didn't like the way Caroline acted because of it, but she made up for it after Tyler broke the werewolf curse and in season three.  
"So, you're psychic?" Caroline asked me, which brought me out of my thoughts.  
"Yeah." I said as I took a chip from the bowl in her arms.  
"Then what am I thinking?" She asked as she put some chips in her mouth.  
"I'm psychic... not a mind reader. But if I had to guess... it has something to do with blood." I knew that vampires almost always thought of blood, so it wasn't that much of a guess. Caroline didn't say anything before Elena walked around the corner and learned against the railing.  
"Did you call Stefan?" Caroline asked her. I didn't really like Elena after what she says to Damon in one of the season three episodes but I would deal with her if it meant being able to be around Damon.  
"Yeah, he hasn't called me back." Elena said and an image of Katherine in Caroline's room flashed in my head. "I'm trying to decide if I should be worried."  
"I'm sure he's fine" Caroline said as she took a few chips.  
"Yeah, he can take care of himself." I said, knowing what happens.  
"God! I cannot stop eating." Caroline said as she stuffed more chips into her mouth. "Stefan says it's a great way to sublimate the cravings. It's horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day."  
"I know that Stefan really hates that part of himself." Elena said to Caroline.  
"Yeah and he hates that you're a constant temptation."  
"He said that?" Elena asked and I looked at Caroline. I knew that she was only saying those things because Matt was threatened, but it still wasn't nice to hear.  
"The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me, it's there. It's why I had to break up with Matt." Before I could say anything, I could tell that someone walked onto the porch.  
"Hey! Food's ready, come get it." Alaric said and I couldn't help but smile. He was one of my favorite adults on the show and I could never get over his death.  
"Finally, I'm starving." Caroline said before the two of us stood up.  
"I love food." I said as we walked towards the door.  
"Who doesn't?" Caroline asked me with a small smile. She wasn't exactly one of my favorite characters from the show, but she makes up for it later. I was glad that despite what was going on, I was able to get along with her.

* * *

_**Samantha's POV**_

I was sitting on the couch, trying to read the book on Alexandra. I had skimmed through the Petrova book but it seemed to be mainly about Katherine. There was probably stuff about Alex and Isabella in it, but I wasn't that interested on reading that one at the moment. I was about to go to the next page when the doorbell rang. I put the book down before I got up to answer the door.  
"Tyler." I said when I saw him. "How did you find this house?"  
"I noticed Liz's car." He pointed to the driveway. "Is she home?" I shook my head.  
"No, but you're welcome to hang out for a little bit." I said, which surprised me. "We've got plenty of video games."  
"I should get home." Tyler said. "Will you tell Liz I stopped over?" I nodded my head before he walked away. I closed the door and went back to reading about my doppelganger...well, technically the person I'm a doppelganger of. The stuff I was learning was interesting and even from the first few pages, I could tell that she was different than Katherine.

* * *

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

Everyone sat in one of the rooms of Elena's house. I sat on the arm of the couch where Caroline was sitting with Alaric and Jenna. They were all trying to guess what Damon was drawing. Mason and I were the only two not trying to guess. I knew what it was but I wasn't going to say anything, especially since it was sort of a bad drawing.  
"Dress! Ballerina!" Jenna said, trying to guess what Damon was drawing.  
"Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!" Caroline said. '_It does look a little like a puppy'_ I thought.  
"No, no." Damon said and glanced at me. He probably thought that I knew the answer, even though I wasn't saying anything.  
"A dog! Ain't nothing but a Hound-dog!" Jenna said, trying to guess.  
" '_Dances with the wolves_'" Mason said, which made everyone look at him. Damon was purposely making wolf and dog references just to get at Mason.  
"Mason wins…again." Damon said like he wasn't surprised.  
"How is that a wolf?" Jenna asked and I smiled. Instead of saying anything, I walked into the kitchen, where Elena was.

As I stepped up to the kitchen island, I saw that Elena was taking a pie out of a box.  
"Do you want some help?" I asked her and she just shook her head before I knew Damon walked in.  
"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy." Damon said in almost a whisper to Elena.  
"Will you stop plying her with alcohol?" Elena asked him.  
"I want her to like me." Damon said and I felt myself smile.  
"People don't need to be drunk to like you." I said to Damon. Out the corner of my eye I noticed both Elena and Damon look at me. I could tell that Damon was looking at me with a small smile, but Elena looked a little jealous.  
"How is operation Lockwood?" Elena asked before Damon or I could say anything.  
"He's my new BFF." Damon said before I could tell Jenna came in.  
"There you are." She said to Elena. "Isn't this fun?"  
"Yes, thank you so much for inviting me." Damon said to Jenna, who turned towards him.  
"Did I have a choice?"  
"I know what you must think about me."  
"No, you don't." Jenna said to Damon. "You've never dated you. I have dated many you's."  
"I'm a work in progress." Damon said and I found myself giving a small smile, knowing that was true.  
"These are fancy." Damon said and I noticed he was going towards a silverware collection.  
"Thanks. My mother's silver set." I looked up at Damon after he took a knife from the set. There was a part of me that wanted to tell him silver won't work, but I didn't think I could bring myself to tell him. '_He'll find out'_ I thought knowing he was going to try and kill Mason.

* * *

Instead of having dessert with the others, I decided to help Caroline and Elena clean up. I didn't like cleaning that much, but it was only a little bit.  
"Would I be the worst friend in the world if I abandoned you and went to Stefan's?" Elena asked Caroline as I handed Caroline some markers.  
"You want to leave?" Caroline asked.  
"It's just that he hasn't gotten back to me and I'm starting to get this bad feeling." Elena said.  
"I don't think that's a good idea, Elena"  
"Damon's got it under control here"  
"If there's anything wrong, I'm sure Stefan's okay." I said, knowing that Stefan was okay.  
"Take it from me, there's nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend." Caroline said, almost like she ignored me  
"I'm not being clingy, I'm just concerned. You understand, right?"  
"How about I drive you?" Caroline suggested to Elena.  
"Yeah, okay, that'll be great, thanks." Elena said before I got an idea.  
"Could you drop me off at my house on the way?" I asked Caroline, hoping that she could.  
"Yeah." She said.  
"Thanks." I said with a small smile. "Let me just get my purse." I walked into the other room to grab my purse. I couldn't help but glance at Damon, who had a small smile on his face. He looked at me and I found myself quickly going back to Caroline.

* * *

Caroline dropped me off at my house with no problem. I immediately saw Samantha on the couch, reading.  
"What book is that?" I asked, not being able to see the cover.  
"The Petrova book." Sam said to me.  
"Wait a minute..." I said after slipping off my flip-flops "... isn't that the book that talks about Katherine?"  
"Yep." Sam said popping the 'p' with a small smile.  
"That means you stole it." I stepped right behind the couch. "I'm so proud of you." Samantha rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever." She said to me as she continued reading. "Did Damon behave?"  
"Does he ever behave?" I asked as I looked for a soda in the refrigerator.  
"Good point. Before I forget, when I was at Duke with them I also snatched some vervain and I put some of it on your bed."  
"What should I do with it? Eat it, put in my perfume..."  
"Put some of it in your locket." She held her locked in her hand. "That's what I did. Then you are protected and you might have extra vervain for whatever happens."  
"Have I ever told you you're smart?"  
"No, not at all." Samantha sarcastically said with a smile. I just rolled my eyes and walked up to my room.

* * *

_**Samantha's POV  
**_  
Elizabeth and I were sitting on the couch watching Pretty Little Liars. It was one of her favorite shows and I mainly watched it only when she watched it. I thought it was a good show, but because of all the episodes I miss, it's hard for me to stay on track.  
"I should really read the books." I said as I put some popcorn in my mouth.  
"Yeah, then you'll ruin it for me." Liz said to me.  
"Name one thing that I ruined for you after reading the books." I said, trying to challenge her.  
"Two words: Harry Potter." I rolled my eyes.  
"It's not my fault you didn't read the books."  
"They're too big." I rolled my eyes at Liz again.  
"They aren't that big."  
"Says you." Liz said before the doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it." I got up and answered the door. "Elen...wait." I looked the person over and noticed the curly hair and the necklace, not to mention the clothes. "Katherine." Katherine smiled.  
"Samantha." Katherine said to me.  
"Katherine?" Liz asked from behind me. Without looking, I knew Liz was standing from the couch. "What are you doing here?"  
"Curiosity." Her eyes looked around the doorway. "And I've heard you're pretending to be psychic." I looked back at Liz, who was looking at me before we looked back at Katherine.  
"It's easier than explaining the truth." I said to her, knowing that she couldn't get in or kill me. "We're not letting you in."  
"I wouldn't expect you to." Kat looked from me to Liz before looking back at me. "You both seem to have the Petrova fire." She gave a small smile. "Expect another visit." Katherine gave a small wave before speeding away. I closed the door and looked at Liz.  
"That was interesting." Liz said from behind me before I turned towards her.  
"You can say that again." I said, still thinking about what happened.  
"That was interesting." I rolled my eyes at Liz.  
"You know what I meant." I said to her. "I'm going to bed."  
"Don't let the vampires bite."  
"I'd rather have _the _hybrid bite me." Liz smiled, knowing who I was talking about. "Good night." I said before I started to walk towards the stairs.  
"Good night." Liz said to me before I got to the top of the stairs.

I laid on my bed and looked through photos on my Ipod. I was mainly looking at my life before we got transferred to Mystic Falls. It was too soon to tell, but I already wanted that life back. I was pretty sure Elizabeth felt the same way. At the same time, I was just getting used to being in the world of Vampire Diaries but I didn't know how long it would last. '_Is is permanent or just for a little while?'_ I asked myself before putting my Ipod on my bedside table so I could fall asleep.

* * *

**~ I'm not sure how many of you know... but I have a friend that sometimes helps me with this story. It's mainly when I get a little stuck on what to do with the characters (the specifics). After talking to her and seeing your reviews I know what I want to do with the Ty/Liz/Damon part of the story, but I just have one question. At what point in the story (Any of the Season 2 or 3 events) should Liz and Damon start to sort of get together? But also knowing how I tend to stray a little from my plans, that might not get to happen exactly the way I want at the moment. **

**~ If there is anything you would like to see in future chapters, please share. This includes anything from what outfits they wear, who tries to flirt with them, if Elijah (when he comes into the story) should taking an interest in one of them, or anything else you can think of.**

**~ I hope you can check out my other stories, mainly some of them that are low on reviews. Which are mainly: Out Of Place, Masquerade, and Past Temptations.**  
**~ Hopefully you can also check out The Other Hybrid, which only needs 15 more reviews to reach 100 and The Salvatore Sister, which only needs 9 reviews until 100**.

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


End file.
